Path of Kung-Fu (Insane)
Path of Kung-Fu: Hard+ is the second stage in Kung Fu Awakens!. Battleground Starts off with just peons. After you attack the base, however, a buffed Dancer Cat spawns with a Kory. Bore, Angelic Gory, Dark Otter, and Kory will be spawned at a slow rate to assist the Dancer Cat. Strategies Strategy 1: This is considered one of the hardest Awakening stages. What you need: 4 meatshields (5 if you don't have enough room), Ururun, Bahamut, Catdam, any other units with over 435 range. DON'T bring Paris or any units that have 435 or less range. Do bring Cat CPU. Stall until you get Bahamut, Ururun, Catdam, and any ubers. Then turn on the Cat CPU. You don't want Paris. The Cat CPU will keep spawning her, and give you a money crisis. When the base is attacked, just wait. The Cat CPU should take care of your meat shielding. The support enemies are very annoying. The meatshields are your only defense for your long-Rangers. All the support enemies are close-ranged. The support can easily take down your meatshields, making it easy for Dancer Cat to kill all your strong attackers. Just wait. The Dancer Cat has 3 million health, so you will have to wait for a while. When you finally take him down, congrats! You should probably win an extremely hard stage, and get your amazing 30 Cat Food! (and a true form too, I guess) Strategy 2 (Piccolan + tanky ubers): 1st row: macho cat, manic mohawk cat, crazed eraser cat, jiangshi cat, crazed macho legs 2nd row: crazed bahamut, cat machine Mk3, Jizo's moving castle, King Gamereon, Piccolan Pasalan The strategy is to use piccolan to reduce the damage and lots of tanky and high attack ubers to chip away the boss's health. The strategy requires you to protect piccolan well wth meatshielding, because once it dies, you have the full force of attack all the time. Gamereon is there to hold the fort as it has high health but low damage, however, both Gamereon and Jizo can deal with the angel and black enemies effectively. Cat machine can help deal with Kory and Bore as a temporary measure inbetween Piccolan's attack, it will die fast but with fast cool down you can summon it again. As uaual, start with 2-3 crazed wall until your wallet is full, then keep spamming meatshields to get the boss and kory out. Now you can summon your attack units one by one, except cat machine. Make sure you don't summon all at once and dry up your wallet. Remember to continue meatshielding. When you unit is about to reach Kory, send Cat Machine and meatshield all the way. Just keep meatshielding and summonining your units from now on. If you do it right, the battle will last long enough for the second Piccolan to be ready because by then, your 1st piccolan will be dead. Just keep to the same strategy and near the end, your 2nd piccolan may die too, but its okay, you are close to killing the boss by now and a few more hits will kill it off. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1046.html Category:Kung-Fu Awakens!